Girl in the Cafe
by FredTheBedHead
Summary: What if your whole life you've been able to hide? And suddenly everyone notices you? What if you've always thrown up walls? And suddenly everybody wants to break them? What if you couldn't even sit in a cafe, without someone turning your life around?
1. Girl in the Cafe

Hey, it's Fred here.

Thanks to some amazing response I got to my last story, I've decided to type up the rest of the ideas in my buzzing head.

I hope this lives up to my last story. I think it'll be an AU, but I can't decide, so votes please. AU or not?

Thank you to those who reviewed to my last fic. This story is for you, so I hope you like it!

the hand behind this pen

SpiderSquirrel

Ravenslair

My first reviewers! Thank you!

* * *

Hot Rocks was tucked in the corner of Jump City, a quiet student café, with typical dim lighting and students clicking away at their lap tops **(AN/ they have these in London. I love them, can't wait till I'm old enough to go into one without getting strange looks!)**. Curled in the corner of the café was a girl in her mid teens, hidden in the darkest booth reading an ancient looking novel, her dark attire helping her to blend in. 

Raven liked this café; it was the type of place you wouldn't get strange looks for wanting to read a good book with your coffee, though she did prefer her herbal tea. She appeared oblivious to the stares she was attracting from the male inhabitants of the café, her curves just as responsible for their approving glances as her purple hair and amethyst eyes. Raven was so engrossed in her latest novel that she didn't notice someone sliding into the booth with her until he coughed to get her attention. She lifted her gaze from the book to glare at the intruder and saw a boy about her age sitting across from her with scruffy black hair and hazel eyes. The boy looked at her sheepishly,

"Do you mind me sitting here? Everywhere else is kind of taken up."

Raven let her gaze sweep across the café and saw that the few students who knew about the tiny café had spread as many books as they could manage across the spaces around them, and were trying to read them all at once with harassed looks on their faces. Turning back to the boy, she saw him watching the students with an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"It must be exam time." He said shaking his head, chuckling, and receiving several scandalised looks as he broke their concentration. "So can I sit here?" He asked, turning back to the silent girl in front of him.

Raven sighed, as if it was costing her the world, and nodded her head. It wasn't as if she had to talk to him. She disappeared back behind her book and ignored him. The boy regarded her with a small smile, and decided to give her the peace and quiet she obviously deserved. She looked beat. Raven awarded him a tiny smile for his intentions, then proceeded to ignore him all over again.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Raven heard the boy get up and leave. Lowering her book, she saw a piece of paper lying on the table in front of her.

_Jason Wyeld_

_Park bench 7:00pm_

_See you there?_

Frowning slightly, Raven clutched the paper in her hand and lifted her book back up again. She hadn't even passed the first page.


	2. A meeting in the park

Chapter 2 already! Ha! Guess you'll just have to review them both!

* * *

That night found Raven sitting on a park bench by the stream. It was hidden from view by some large oak trees. She frowned and hoped that she had chosen the right bench. This _Jason _person hadn't been very specific. Unknown to her, she was being watched.

From behind one of the oaks, the boy from the café was watching her. Somehow he had known that she would choose this bench, it was quiet and secluded, things he guessed that she liked from her attitude in the café. He took the moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing green converse, tight black combats and a blue tank top. Her violet hair tickled her neck and he could imagine her amethyst eyes closed in frustration. He was late, after all.

Stepping out from behind the tree, he watched as she turned towards him. She didn't have to voice her question as to why he had called her here; her eyes did the asking for her. Jason smiled softly.

Raven regarded the boy in front of her, her expression as blank as ever. She didn't like showing people how she felt, it meant they could exploit her and take advantage of her. Raven had had enough of being taken advantage of, it was the whole reason she had moved to Jump City in the first place, but she didn't like sharing the details with anyone. She didn't yet have any friends in Jump, and this boy was the nicest person she had met so far. He was dressed all in black, except from (amusingly) his green converse. It seemed he had noticed the match as well, if she could judge that by his appreciative glances at her feet.

Jason sat next to the girl, and she looked at him. He smiled at her, trying to make her more comfortable. Eventually she relaxed and graced him with her voice for the first time.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Her voice seemed flat, but Jason could hear the hidden traces of emotion. His elation was clear in his eyes, and Raven turned away, suddenly uncomfortable. Jason put his hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense at the touch.

"Hey," he said. "I never really introduced myself. I'm Jason Wyeld. Most people called my X, I have no idea why, though."

Raven turned back to him.

"I'm Raven Roth. I'm new to Jump City, just moved from Gotham. I'm going to go to Jump City High."

Jason grinned openly.

"Yeah? I go there already. It's not that great. Just stay away from Richard Grayson and his friends, they're the popular bunch. He's a big head, thinks he's all that. But he's not."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She sensed there was more to his statement than he let on.

They passed the rest of the evening in a comfortable silence, until Raven noticed the time and began to stammer about her curfew. Jason shrugged.

"It's been nice to meet you, Raven." He said, testing out her name. "I'll see you around, yeah? At school on Monday, I can show you around if you like."

Raven nodded.

"Yeah, I would like that."

And she left.

* * *

So do you like it?

Fred


	3. supposed to, doesn't mean you can

Chapter 3.

This fic will be longer than my last.

Fred.

* * *

Richard Grayson stood with his friends by the flag pole at Jump City High. A dark pair of shades covered his eyes. He surveyed the other people in front of him and sighed. It was the same old people again. There was Victor Stone, the captain of the football squad holding Garfield Logan, the class clown, over his head because Gar had put toothpaste in his back pack. Roy Harper, otherwise known as 'Speedy' (Track running champion) was flirting yet again with the only female member of their 'gang' Kori Anders. Richard noticed someone coming towards them and frowned. Yes, same old people.

Jason Wyeld was sauntering towards them, a smirk playing on his face. Richard leaned against the flag pole and pretended not to notice him until he was standing right in front of him. Richard glared at the intruder.

"What do you want?" He asked, rudely.

Jason grinned at him.

"Just wanted to say hi to my favourite jerk on the first day of school."

Richard glared at him and squared his shoulders.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Get lost."

Jason merely looked bored.

"Seems like Mr Popularity isn't as powerful as he thinks." Jason sneered as Richard gave him a questioning look. "I thought you would have been all over the new girl by now. Y'know, making sure she knows to fall at your feet at your every beck and call."

And with that, Jason turned on his heel and left.

Richard turned to his friends, puzzled. They looked at him, just as clueless, none of them had heard of a new girl either.

* * *

Richard sat at the back of this homeroom class, rocking back on his chair with his gaze out of the window. He refused to take off his shades, even indoors, but as his father was none other than billionaire Bruce Wayne, none of the teachers questioned him. His leather jacket hung casually on the back of his chair, and he was busy contemplating the best way to let the girls get a clear view of his muscled torso through his white top.

Halfway through homeroom, the door opened and a girl entered. Richard sat up straighter, this must be the new girl that freak Jason had mentioned. Richard surveyed her, and immediately saw why Jason was so interested in her. She was unquestionably dark, in black and white sneakers, tight black combats and a purple tank top that stopped about an inch above a belly button, revealing a belly jewel and (when she turned around) a small tattoo in a strange foreign language on her lower back. She noticed the stares and whispers, and slipped on a black hoodie to cover up the more noticeable features, but it was too late. To top it all off, she had wild curves, which did not escape any of the guys notices.

But all these features were pushed to the back of Richards mind when he saw her eye and hair colour. Shocking violet and amethyst, and the strangest thing was; they looked natural. Raven finished her discussion with the teacher about the proper dress code and turned to take a seat. Richard shoved the kid next to him off of his seat, and grinned as Raven took it for empty and sat down. The kid grumbled, but quickly moved his stuff to the front of the class at a glance from Rich.

Raven buried her face behind her hands.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _she silently berated herself. She should have worn her jacket, now she would be the freak all over again. She hated the rumours that followed the signs of her rebellious streak. She hated the attention. She was supposed to be able to hide, and she had blown it on her first day. A cough came from beside her, and she turned to the boy next to her. He was well built, and she supposed he was quite good looking. But his relaxed pose already gave her the impression of a guy who was too full of himself.

The boy extended his hand.

"Hey, my name's Richard Grayson. I can show you around today, if you like."

Raven stared at his hand in distaste, already thinking back to Jason's words.

"Raven. And I've already got a guide, thanks." And with that, she turned away, without taking Richard's hand.

He glared at her, but left it where it was. It was clear that Jason had already poisoned her mind against him. He had no doubt who her guide for today was. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, before the bell rang, and Raven disappeared into the halls without another glance in his direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's Fred here with another chapter. Hope you like it.

Sorry for the wait – I was grounded!

To Kie: Richard is good, but Jason doesn't like him and visa versa (I'll reveal why later). Remember that Jason is Red X, but in my story, you can decide for yourself whether or not he is good or bad.

I don't own teen titans.

* * *

Friday night at Hot Rocks café was music night, Raven's favourite. Anyone could play if they begged enough. She sat in her favourite booth, the one at the back hidden in shadow, her usual dark clothes keeping her hidden from straying eyes. The person on stage at the moment was slowly murdering a song on his electric guitar and Raven raised an eyebrow. If she was up there, she would show him how to really play it.

A sudden voice started her.

"Why don't you do what you do what you're thinking?"

Raven jumped at the breath on her neck, but didn't need to turn around to figure out who had spoken. He was the only person who could sneak up on her like that without her knowing.

"Jason, what are you talking about?" She asked without turning around.

Jason grinned at her; her head was still turned away from him.

"I've seen the way you're glaring at him. Go show him what to do!"

Raven stiffened and kept her face turned away from him.

"I wish you would mind your own business." She said, shortly.

Raven could feel his eyes boring into her back, and his air was telling her that he had that stupid smirk on his face. She was suddenly all too aware of how close he was, his breath still tickling the back of her neck. She shuddered. As if satisfied, Jason leant back against the booth sofa and Raven relaxed again.

"So why did you move here anyway?"

Jason could see how she tensed at his words, her back became rigid, and her knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the sofa, but she pretended never to have heard what he said. He leaned forward to breath on her neck again, longing to lean in just a little more and press his lips to her neck, but she growled at him.

"Like I said, mind your own business."

A young waitress came over to flirt with him, and by the time he had convinced her that he wasn't interested, Raven had disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Raven was sat on the secluded park bench, waiting for Jason to find her. She didn't want to go home yet, and she really had nowhere else to go. And this was 'his' bench after all. It wasn't long before he came and sat next to her. Raven smiled at his black clothes and green converse. They must look so strange to anyone else, being so similar in their attire. She turned away sadly, not wanting him to know that she was pleased to see him, and his effort to match with her. He was, in fact, her first real friend.

Jason sat silently for a while, staring straight ahead as he tried to think of what to say to her. He had obviously crossed an invisible line, and should have been more sensitive. But then again, he smiled to himself; sensitivity wasn't exactly a boy's area of expertise.

Eventually he took a breath and opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Raven didn't reply. "I should have realised that you didn't want to talk about it."

Raven finally stirred.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I've never talked about it before. And I've moved a lot. Nobody's bothered to ask me before, I'm too creepy, too different for most people, and I'm not sure how you'll react when you hear it."

Jason turned and took her hand, surprising both of them with the move. Raven closed her eyes and seemed to think for a moment, considering something closely. Then she turned to him.

"I live with my mom." She started. "I've never seen my dad, but my mom told me that he's a gang leader. My mom gave evidence against a member of his gang, without knowing, in a murder trial. The man went down for life, and part of the gang went down with him. My dad went mad, beat up my mom, threatened to kill me and I was only a baby. My mom decided to run for it, and we've been running ever since. My dad has a lot of friends. Every time he gets wind of where we are, we have to move. It's expensive; my mom is working herself to death to pay for it. We never stay still for more than a year."

Raven pushed his hand back to him and turned to stand up.

Jason reached out.

"Raven, I didn't know."

"Yeah?" She whispered her back still faced to him. "Well now you do."

Jason watched silently as she walked away. He had gotten himself into a real mess this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Fred again! (Duh) lol.

Okay, this chapter has more Richard in it, filler chapter. Damn writers block. But I've planned this more, so hopefully the story can get going! Confession: I wasn't going to continue this, if it wasn't for my kind reviews. I started the story without a plan, like the idiot I am!

All disclaimers apply: I don't own teen titans or 'Sophomore slump or comeback of the year' by Fall Out Boy

* * *

Raven walked down the school halls alone, she was still avoiding Jason, and was now regretting telling him her secrets. She had a study period now, but had already done all of her homework, and didn't have any exams coming up.

She walked past the school's music practise rooms, and noticed that one was empty. A lone electric guitar stood on a stand by the wall. Raven looked around, but couldn't see any one to claim it, so she went inside and picked it up. She strummed a few chords top make sure it was in tune, which it was. Raven began to play 'Sophomore Slump or Come Back of the Year'. As soon as she was comfortable with it, she began to sing along, her back to the door, and didn't notice when it opened.

"_We're the chemists, who found the formula, to make your heart, swell and burst."_

A cough behind her almost caused her to drop the guitar; despite the fact she wearing a strap, she didn't want to risk breaking it. She turned around, only to be faced with Richard Grayson.

"Ummmm…sorry, I didn't know this was yours." She stammered, already sliding the strap over her head.

Richard shook his head, smiling.

"Are you kidding? That was great. Not just the guitar playing, you have a nice voice."

Raven blushed, but was still confused. Jason had told her to stay away from this guy, that he was a jerk. But Raven couldn't see why.

Richard must have noticed her confusion, because he opened his mouth to explain.

"If Jason has said anything about me, ignore him. We've never liked each other, don't now, and never will do."

Raven nodded, noticing that Richard didn't seem keen on staying on the topic of Jason. Richard grinned suddenly at her and pointed to the guitar.

"How long have you been playing?"

Startled, Raven replied,

"On and off for a while, I mostly play by ear, sometimes I use tabs, if I have access to the internet."

Richard seemed impressed and nodded. They settled into easy chatter and eventually Richard showed her what he could do. Raven was just as impressed with him as he was with her.

When the bell rang for lunch, Richard invited Raven to eat with him and his friends, and Raven reluctantly accepted.

Richard was disappointed; she was wearing a jacket today, having learnt from her original mistake.

Richard's group ate their lunch in the lunch hall, a table in the middle seemingly specially reserved for them. Richard introduced her to his friends, and they welcomed her, though not without a few strange looks. Raven sat down next to Richard and listened to their conversations.

Roy and Kori were flirting yet again. Kori was telling him about her new cheerleading move, which involved flipping over and landing on the top of the pyramid, and Roy was 'innocently' asking if you could see her knickers while she did so.

Vic was wolfing down a plate of meat, while a distraught Gar watched in horror. Richard chuckled and leaned over towards Raven.

"Gar's a vegetarian." He whispered.

Raven snorted. She had no time for stupid eating habits. **(A/N: no offence to any vegetarians!) **Raven and Richard continued to talk; about school, the classes she hates, the classes he loves, his dreams for the future, her dream guitar. When the bell rang they parted for different classes. As Raven watched his retreating back, she found herself looking around for Jason. He was nowhere in sight, and Raven felt just as lonely as before.

* * *

So? How was it? Sorry that all my chapters are so short, I do try, but all my teachers are always telling me to write in more detail!

Review!


End file.
